


Feel It

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel's Handprint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Dean couldn't see it any more... not really. But he could feel it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble! Enjoy!

The mark was almost faded, so much part of Dean’s skin that he could only see it in certain lights, and only if he was really looking for it. But he could always feel it, the warm hum of energy, a constant reminder of where he’d been, of who had pulled him out.

He could feel it on a hunt, his heart pounding as he moved silently, gun clenched in his hands. Cas would stand behind him, blade in his hand, waiting for Dean to give the signal. They would stop and listen and when Dean knew it was time Cas would put his hand to Dean, telling Dean that he was there, that they’d get through it together, giving Dean enough strength to do what had to be done.

He could feel it when they were back at the bunker, beer in his hand, as he tried to forget everything he’d just done. Cas would come and sit with him, not saying anything. Not needing to. They’d sit and drink and finally, when Dean was ready, Cas would place his hand on Dean’s shoulder, telling him that it was ok, that it wasn’t Dean’s fault.

He could feel it as Cas opened him up, his hands clenched in the bedsheets as Cas’ fingers stroked, brushing against the bundle of nerves that made Dean cry out, begging for Cas. And then Cas would slip into him, his hips rocking as he pushed Dean closer to the edge, their foreheads pressed together, their breath mixing. And then, when Dean was gasping Cas’ name, his eyes clenched together, Cas would place his hand over the mark, telling Dean that he belonged to Cas. That they belonged to each other. Making Dean come so hard he’d feel it in his bones.

He could feel it when they were curled together, his arms wrapped around Cas as he nuzzled into the soft hair at the base of Cas’ neck. It was there, vibrating through him, reminding him of where he’d been, of who had pulled him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
